


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 9: Trials & Tribulations: The Multiverse

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 9: Trials & Tribulations: The Multiverse

The next few days are tense. Everyone knows Lia is translating the text Azura was looking for, but until then there’s nothing they can do. The Witch is nowhere to be found. 

Every day since Raydan’s death, Kenna wakes up, wishing it to be nothing but a horrific nightmare, but she knows better. Val has been somewhat aloof but seems to be warming up to her once again. She kisses the Mercenary, waking her up and they get dressed. Every motion feels labored. The pain in their hearts makes everything arduous, as though there is no reason to continue. Still, they push on, knowing what a vital example they are, and the need to show strength in this desperate time.

One could hear a pin drop in the Fydorian dining hall as everyone gathers, barely touching their food. No one is willing to look up and acknowledge one another. Kenna decides to stand up and address her friends, though she knows not what she will say.

“Everyone,” she starts, then clears her throat and takes a deep breath, buying her precious time to gather herself, “I know we are all in great pain and everything seems hopeless. But now is the time for courage. Now, we must consider who Raydan was and what he stood for.

Certainly, he would not want us wallowing in misery. He would want us to find strength in each other, stand tall and continue to fight for what we believe in.”  
Initially, there is silence. Kenna feels Val grip her hand reassuringly and looks on to see the faces of everyone rise, even if slightly. Her speech may not have done much, but it is a step in the right direction. A familiar voice breaks the stillness.

“EVERYONE! I’VE TRANSLATED THE TEXTS!”

Lia rushes down the stairs to join everyone. She needs a moment to catch her breath and for Whitlock is right behind her. Everyone immediately stands up and gathers around the young couple.

“Well, what you are waiting for?” Val impatiently asks, “tell us about this book and why it was important enough that Raydan had to die for it!”

Whitlock looks at Lia, who urges him to start. He nervously runs his hands through his hair and tilts his head to the side to avoid the critical gaze of Val.

“This text has not only magical but scientific applications. For instance, we’ve discovered that Azura can use her magic to tap into what I call, the Multiverse.”

Everyone looks at each other in confusion. “The what-i-verse?” Val finally sputters, not knowing what this has to do with anything.

Whitlock hesitantly addresses his friends, “think of it this way,” he says as he closes his eyes, trying to form a mental picture, “we are faced with decisions every day. It could be something as simple as deciding what to wear. The Multiverse allows for every possibility to exist. Every decision and scenario being played out in other worlds. Some are much the same, with only minute differences from our own, others are vastly dissimilar to the world we now. Azura can access all worlds.”

“But now, so do we,” Lia offered, a trace of hope in her voice, “I may not have the same ability to access this vast Multiverse the way my mother can, but it still gives us a chance. We’ve also discovered that magic is finite, meaning my mother is using her abilities cautiously. And finally, we know that there is a second text, containing further information.”

“Does it say where the second book is?” Kenna asks as she holds Val’s hand, sensing the Mercenary’s frustration. 

“Unfortunately, no, the book doesn’t mention the location, rather mentioning someone that is no longer in this world who can help us.” A smile spreads across her face, “we believe that Raydan knew about this book, and we can access an alternate universe version of him to help us.”

“You can bring Raydan back?” Val’s face turns bright red, “Then why haven’t you done so, already?” 

“No, Val, I’m afraid we can’t bring back the Raydan we knew,” Whitlock explains. “We can bring in a different Raydan. He will likely be similar to the one we know, but not the same.”

“I don’t like this,” says Val, gritting her teeth, “this whole thing stinks of weird magic that we shouldn’t be messing with. I say we find Azura and I’ll shove my sword down her throat.” 

Lia shakes her head, “she’s too powerful, we can’t defeat her in a physical fight. Our only chance to win is accessing all information on her and bringing back Raydan is the only way.”

“Wait a minute,” Dom says, “how do we know that it’s Raydan that will come to us?”

“And who wrote this book?” Kenna asks, “How did they learn this information?”

“This book is the work of Ducitorian monks from long before my mother’s birth. They wrote that a timeless, benevolent force revealed the truth to them.”

“This sounds flimsy as best,” Val says with a scowl.

Kenna puts her hands on Val’s shoulders, “my love,” she says, “I won’t do anything without your consent, but I think we should go with Lia’s plan.”

Val pauses for a moment. “Damn it to all hells,” she finally says, “fine, let’s go along with this plan. But this better work.”

Lia nods and begins the procedure. The words are ancient Irithi and echo out of Lia’s mouth. Her eyes turn bright white, and she levitates off the ground. Dark clouds pour in from the outside and form into a blue portal. They see someone walking towards them, but unable to make out who it is.

As the figure walks out, Val groans. “Gods damn it, anyone but him.”


End file.
